In front loading refuse collection vehicles, load containers varying from 1 to 10 cubic yards are lifted over the front of the cab and emptied into the front of the storage bin of the body of the vehicle. Refuse is then compacted from the front of the storage bin towards the rear. The storage bin requires a cover to close off its opening so that during movement between collection locations, the storage bin is covered and refuse does not exit the storage bin through the opening.
In front loading refuse collection vehicles, the waste containers are lifted and travel over the cab of the vehicle. Thus, it is desirous to shield the cab from falling debris that may occur during the lifting of the containers over the vehicle cab.
The present disclosure provides a movable cover that covers the storage bin opening in one position and also shields the cab in a second position. The cover is positioned over the storage bin opening when the vehicle is moving from collection area to collection area. The cover is moved to a cab shield position when the containers are lifted from the ground by the front loader and pass over the cab and are emptied into the storage bin. The cover eliminates weight from the front axle of the chassis. The cover moves the cab shield to the top of the body to provide an aesthetic appearance to the vehicle. Additionally, the dual purpose cover reduces the overall cost of the vehicle.